Sam I am, Bella am not
by Dr. Acula26
Summary: Ordinary Sam Miles just wanted to go home, but instead made a wish that made her fantasy come true. Now all she wants is to go back to reality. OC/AU


**AN:**

Hello! *waves*

Okay, so this is my first fan fic and I hope someone at least reads it. This isn't beta'd. Not really sure how to go around these parts to get one so bare with me if there are any mistakes (and there will be, but I hope it's not that bad). Let me know too if you catch any. Um, I hope you enjoy this crazy tale of mine that I'm sure has been done many times, I know, but I wanna give it a go and let's have fun shall we?

Alright let's meet Sam.

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight, but I do own a sweet pea hand sanitizer.

**Edited-04/11/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam I am, Bella am not<strong>

_"Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"_  
><em>"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to," said the Cat.<em>  
><em>"I don't much care where-" said Alice.<em>  
><em>"Then it doesn't matter which way you go," said the Cat.<em>  
><em>"-so long as I get SOMEWHERE," Alice added as an explanation.<em>  
><em>"Oh, you're sure to do that," said the Cat, "if you only walk long enough."<em>  
><em>(Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) <em>

**SPOV**

"Pass me a tissue will you Sam?" my mother asked while keeping her eyes on the road. We were finally on our way home after spending our winter break with our relatives in Kansas. I was ready to trade my boots for my flip flops again.

"Here ya go," I answered while exchanging her drink for the tissue. She blew her nose then threw it away in the plastic trash bag she had located right next to her seat; she then stuck out her hand so that I could disinfect it with my hand sanitizer. My mom hated getting sick so at any sign of illness she would take precautions. Nothing extreme, but it rubbed off on me so now I carry around disinfectant when I can.

"Thanks," she sniffled.

"Uh huh."

I started changing the station on the radio because another commercial started playing, and my mother immediately swatted my hand away when she hears something she likes.

"Wait, wait, wait. Oh I like this song!" she exclaims. I role my eyes and smile at her when she starts singing along.

I turn up the volume then pull my feet on top of the dashboard. My big toe poking out of the hole from my old sock.

I like this song too, so I join in during the chorus.

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that_

_That was the last time, the last time_

Simultaneously belting at the top of our lungs, we start really getting into it. I clap my hands above my head while closing my eyes letting my long hair cover my face. I peek out from underneath my bangs and see my mom moving her free hand dramatically, brows furrowed, and swaying along with me to the music.

_Oh, oh no_

_Let it burn, oh_

We try with all our might to keep up with the artist and fail miserably, but we don't let that deteriorate us as we continue the big finish.

_Let it burn_

_Let it buuuuuuuuuuurn_

While attempting to hold the last note, I think I might have sprang something but don't seem to care. I straighten up in my seat when the song ends; then turn to look at each other and we start laughing.

"Huh, look at you miss diva," my mom playfully narrows her eyes at me then squeezes my arm gently. "That was great Sammy," she smiled and turned back to the road.

"Oh yeah mom. I'm the real deal," I replied sarcastically while turning a shade of red. My mom just chuckled and turned down the radio.

"There's a rest stop up ahead. Do you need to use the restroom?" It was a little after three in the afternoon, and we had stopped in Ventura for lunch after leaving LAX.

"Nah, I'm good. Do you?" I replied while reaching down to look for my book in my satchel. I swear that bag is a black hole.

"Nope, all is fine down there. Okay then, we're almost home," she sighed.

"Ah ha! I found you!" I pulled up my hood and once again put my legs up to get comfortable. Technically it wasn't a book that I was reading, but actually a fan fiction story on a certain popular book I used to read religiously called _Twilight_. After reading _Twilight_, the story became an addiction and like many other fellow readers, fell in love with the storytelling. I'm a sucker for love stories and Stephenie Meyer's supernatural twist was the frosting on top. The whole finding your true soul-mate, perfect man, having-someone-love-you-unconditionally-forever, was the main reason I fell in love with the saga.

One day I came upon a drawing based on a fan fiction story while I was online, and I clicked on a link to the story it was inspired by. As silly as it sounds, my life changed dramatically after reading my first Twific. I've read hundreds of fics that star these beloved characters, and have spent countless hours immersed in these well-woven tales. So much so, that I started to think they were better than the original.

I had secretly wished for a kindle this Christmas so that I could download the stories for free, but I knew that this trip was already at the top of our budget. So instead, I would save them and convert them into PDFs for later readings and maybe print out a few one-shots to save me some ink.

"Alright, which -ward are you reading about this time?" My mom asked with a brow arched. She was well aware of my hobby and she sometimes even partook in reading a few of my rec'd stories.

"Geekward, and it's a cross-over," I replied smoothly while looking for the paragraph I left off last night. I would have read on the plane, but I hated flying so I took something to knock me out for the rest of the flight.

"Oh yes, Geekward, good choice." My mom had a soft-spot for shy men, and I found it odd at first since she usually went for the outspoken, arrogant kind of guys. But I guess she's now going for the opposite of dad which makes sense.

It's been almost four years since they divorced, and I'm thinking it's time she found someone and start a new chapter in her life. The first year I left for college it had been a few weeks that the divorce was finalized and I knew my mom was putting on a brave face when we were saying our farewells. She tried hard to not to break down in front me, and she reassured me that she was fine and that she didn't want me to worry about her while I was starting my freshman year. Although I was upset my parents divorced, watching my mom see dad start a new family with his new girlfriend was even more difficult. Three years and six months later, although she would deny it if I asked, I can see it in her eyes that she still loved him.

"The tunnel Sammy!" my mom interrupted my thoughts. I look up and sure enough there's a tunnel a few feet away.

One of the few happy memories growing up was when my parents would take me on road-trips. Whenever we went through a tunnel we would all count to three, hold our breaths, and make a wish.

"You ready?" I ask excitedly and she nods. "Okay then, one! Two! Three! Make a wish!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. One doesn't have to close their eyes, but I like pretending we're not in a car heading towards a tunnel, but actually in a submarine diving underwater ready to emerge the surface at the end of the tunnel. I can sense the incoming darkness and then the flashing of the tunnel's lights passing by.

_I wish..._

_I wish..._

…

…

_...that world was real, _**they**_ were real._

**He** _was real._

The darkness disappears and I take another breath while I open my eyes. For a minute there I thought I was going to pass out from holding my breath too long. I look at my mom and she's smiling. I think I know what she wished for, but of course I can't ask or else it won't come true. I turn back to my reading and seemed to have dropped my story because it's no longer on my lap where I last had it.

_Huh. I could have sworn... _

"What?" my mom turns her head and looks back and forth between the road and me. I guess I must have said that out loud so I say, "Oh nothing, I just can't seem to find my fic." I keep rummaging in my satchel bag knowing for a fact that I didn't put it back in there.

"A what?"

"You know, um, my story with Geekward," I answered while pulling back my seat. _Maybe it's underneath? _I fix my hair into a messy ponytail and go back to looking for it. It's kind of hard to move around with my seat-belt constructing me like a python, so I give up and blow my loose bangs away from my face.

"Oh." She turns back to looking straight ahead. "I'm sure you'll fine whatever it is you're looking for once we're home," she yawns and rolls her shoulders.

"You're right. I mean it couldn't have just disappeared, right?" I laugh quietly to myself. "And you know, you look tired. Why don't I take over for a while, and you can nap the rest of the way home hmm?" I suggest. "We should be home in about an hour."

"An hour? Sam, we're about about ten minutes away." My mother frowns and looks at me curiously.

"What? No, we're almost near Lompoc," I correct, but then I look out my passenger window and take in my surroundings. I could of sworn it was daylight the last time I checked, and instead of happy California cows and hillsides, night greets me right outside my window. I see what appears to be walls of trees on both sides of the highway, and a light rain coming down on us from the darkening clouds above.

"Sam. Sam? Samantha!"

I turn back to my mom, and to her I'm sure I look like a bug-eyed freak.

"Sammy, are you okay? Do you need me to pull over?"

"I...uh," I stutter out before turning back to look outside. "H-how? What?" Yeah, I'm freaking out here and I can't slow my beating heart. While I'm trying to make sense of my surroundings, I see a sign coming up and I squint my eyes so that I could try to make out what the sign read. In big bold letters it reads "Welcome to Forks."

Abruptly, I started laughing.

"No. No-freaking-way." My laughter slows down and I can't stop smiling. I guess the only explanation is that I must have fallen asleep and am now currently dreaming. I've always wanted to visit Forks and my crazy imagination has finally affected my subconscious. Well, I guess I should take advantage of it while it lasts.

"Mom, you shouldn't have!"

"Excuse me? Samantha Jane Miles. What is up with you?" My mom looks tired and in need of an explanation.

"Mom, you're beyond awesome! This is the best present ever!" I start gushing and keep looking outside at all the town stores we pass by. "I can't believe you went all the trouble to drive to Forks! I mean you didn't really since this isn't real, but wow, I'm, oh gosh, this is going to be great. My first Twilight dream! We can first drive to La Push and see First Beach, I wanna take a lot of photos and I know, I know it's dorky of me to ask but, can we reenact some scenes? Please, please?" I can hear my voice progressively get higher and higher the more excited I get.

"Sam."

"Oh, oh, oh, and then we can-"

"Samantha."

"Yes?" I faced my loving mother and I couldn't for the life of me stop grinning. Forks has been on my bucket list for years now, and even though it's just a dream, I can't wait to go and explore this town. To say that I was excited was an understatement.

"Okay. Now I want you to take some calming breaths and slow down. Can you do that?" now she had an amused smile on her face. I do as she says and I get a grip of myself.

Sometimes my inner fan-girl scares me.

"Alright. What are you rambling about? I could barely understand you."

"Oh. I'm sorry for freaking you out mom, but I can't help but be happy that we're in Forks," I reply and look shyly back at her. "That's all."

"Well I'm also glad you're back home,"she says while giving me a gentle look. She pulls up our Camry into a drive way of a white two-storied house with a small front lawn.

I can feel my smile slowly falter.

"Wait, what?"

"Now come on and help me lug up our suitcases inside before it starts pouring hard."

My smile completely disappears_._

_What? She's glad I'm...back?_

**AN:**

***pops out from underneath the desk* **

Are y'all still there? Okay, well if you are, let me know how my first chapter was. Or you can comment about what current song is stuck in your head. Thanks for reading. :)

***hides back under desk***

-Dr. Acula


End file.
